The Forbidden Love
by SlightlyDerangedKT
Summary: Harry and Draco are bitter and mortal enemies...or are they?
1. On the Train

It was the first day of the new term. Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express eagerly with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and they quickly got a compartment as close to the back as possible. They quickly began discussing what had happened during the summer, when the door slid openly swiftly. They stopped their conversation suddenly and stared into the pale face of Draco Malfoy.  
"Hello Potter. Have a nice summer?" Draco drawled on with his sarcastic tone.  
"Of course I did. I spent it at Ron's house." said Harry simply.  
"Oh...", Draco said, without being able to think of a good insult. He glanced at Harry and saw that jovial sparkle in his eye just like he had the first day at Hogwarts. The first day he came to realize his terrible secret. A secret that would disgrace his entire family name.  
But, beginning his sixth year, Draco could put it off no longer. He needed to get it out.  
:"Harry, can I speak with you a moment...in private?" Draco asked.  
Harry looked hesitently at his friends and silently questioned them on if he should go alone with Draco or not. He sat in silence for awhile before answering.  
"Sure" and with that Harry got up and followed Draco down the train.  
  
They found an empty compartment and slid in it together, with Draco shutting the door. Harry looked at him confusedly before Draco began to speak.  
"Harry, I know this may come of a shock to you, but I must ask you not to interrupt me before I am finished."  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
Draco heaved a heavy sigh before beginning.  
"Five years ago, when we first met, I felt attraction for you like I had never felt for anyone. I ignored it, but when I continuously encountered you, that attraction grew stronger. It scared me at first, but now I realize that this is the way it has to be. I tried covering it up with hatred and sarcasm towards you and your friends in hopes of you never finding out. But I can't hold it in any longer. I almost lose control when I'm around you. Harry, I love you."  
And with that, Draco leaned over and kissed Harry for all that he was worth. 


	2. Perplexed Thoughts

Harry pushed Draco off of him and stared at him in shock. Was his mortal enemy lying or trying to make a cruel joke? To put it simply, this was weirding him out.  
"Umm...Draco...That's nice and all...but I'm not gay. I mean I have a girlfriend. It's Ginny. Umm...I guess I'm sorry."  
And with that Harry quickly left the compartment, leaving Draco alone to collect his thoughts.  
"Oh don't worry, Harry. I'll have you whether you like it or not."  
  
Harry ran confusedly back to where his friends were waiting for him. He quickly decided that they didn't need to know about this, and that it would, hopefully, stay between him and Draco. He opened the door, and quickly sat down, receiving very awkward stares from his friends and his girlfriend.  
"So...", started Ron. "What was all that about?"  
Harry quickly looked at Ron before answering.  
"Umm...Nothing. He just told me to watch my back this year."  
"And what? He couldn't say that in front of all of us?"  
"Umm...I guess not. Look, let's not waste our breath on him."  
And with that, they returned to their previous conversation.  
  
Draco walked back to his compartment, deep in perplexed thought. *What had he done wrong? He thought for sure that Harry would welcome it, but he didn't. What did Ginny have that he didn't? I have riches and power and everything. All she has is a pair of breasts and a vagina. What's so special about that?*  
He continued walking until he passed by Harry's compartment. He heard him and his friends laughing and having a good time. He looked inside and saw that each one of them had a smile on their faces. He felt a small pang of jealousy when he saw Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and saw her curl up into him. The jealousy grew when he realized that they were playing Truth or Dare and Harry had to kiss her. He saw him lean over and plant a sweet, meaningful kiss on her lips and pull away smiling.  
*I'll have you yet, Potter. You just wait* 


	3. A Surprising Developement

The rest of the journey was filled with the buzz of excitement of the arrival of the new school year. They arrived at the station and quickly walked off the train and to the carriages. Harry climbed into his carriage and turned his head and looked at Draco, who was getting in the carriage behind him. Draco sent him a wink in his direction and Harry quickly got inside, dumbstruck. They set off towards the school with Harry in deep thought about Draco and the kiss they had shared on the train.  
Unlike Ginny, Harry felt that Draco's kiss was filled with great emotion. He had never felt anything like it, and while it was kind of weird at first, he felt like kissing him back. He had never felt that way with Ginny. True, she had grown up into a beautiful girl and anyone would love to go out with her, but Harry had never felt that connection with her. He always felt like he had a connection with Draco, but that was only hatred. Or maybe it wasn't. He walked into the Great Hall thinking about it.  
The feast was delicious as it usually was and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Ginny.  
"Harry, why are you so quiet?", asked Ginny.  
"Oh nothing...just thinking"  
"What about?"  
"Nothing really"  
"Oh...well if you don't want to tell me that's ok"  
And the truth was, Harry didn't want to tell her. This was a personal matter that he needed to figure out on his own. He fell asleep still pondering about what he should do about Draco.  
During the night, Harry had the most peculiar dream. He was walking towards the trophy room and when he arrived, he saw that Draco was inside. He walked in the door and Draco smiled. Harry had never seen him smile, only smirk, and his smile made him look completely gorgeous. Draco walked over to Harry and laid a small kiss on his lips and whispered into his ear, "Hello, Love. I've been expecting you."  
Harry paused for a second before leaning over and kissing Draco fully on the lips. Draco quickly returned the kiss before wrapping his arms around Harry. They slowly eased each other's mouths open to let their tongues dance with each other. Draco quickly pulled off Harry's dressing robe and began unbottoning his pajama shirt. Harry stopped abruptly.  
"Draco, what are you doing?"  
" I want to see if your body is as perfect as I dream it is"  
And with that, he continued the onslaught on Harry's mouth and finished undressing the upper half of Harry.  
Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's chest while continuing to kiss him as a man drowned and gasping for air. Harry, in turn, started undressing Draco, when he was stopped.  
"Stop...I want to you allow me to do something first." Draco said.  
"Anything."  
"Close your eyes"  
When Harry did was he was told, Draco dropped to his knees and pulled Harry's pants and boxers down around his knees. He saw his perfectly shaped penis standing erect between his legs. He reached out and grasped it in his hand and felt Harry shudder beneath his touch. Such a wonderful feeling it was to be able to control him like this! Draco slowly started moving his hand around Harry's penis and became more excited when Harry began to moan. He moved his hand faster along the length and Harry's breath became more ragged and heavy. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down and saw a smiling Draco looking up at him. He then stopped Draco's hand and removed it from his penis and put his hand on the back of Draco's head. He began pushing him forward and felt the soft touch of Draco's lips...  
Harry shot up in bed and looked the around at his surroundings. He was still in his room, but had the most horrible pain between his legs. He looked down saw that his hand was in his pants, playing with himself. He turned bright red and was thankful that the beds had come with curtains. He thought about the dream. He was with Draco! And he had gotten hard! Harry had never gotten like this with Ginny. Ever. He needed to figure out what this meant...and that meant he needed to talk to Draco. 


	4. Mass Confusion

Early the next morning, Harry woke up with the vivid dream still fresh in his mind. Pondering on how to get to Draco without it being completely obvious, he started getting dressed quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone else up.especially Ron. Ron was the last person Harry wanted to know about this. What would he think if he found out about Draco? He would lose his best friend for sure. And what would everyone else think? Harry couldn't stand the thought. He quickly slipped out of his dormitories without a sound and out into the hallways. He walked briskly towards the Great Hall, still pondering what he should. About halfway there, he realized that it was still rather early in the morning and that breakfast would not start for a while. He then turned around and headed in the opposite direction towards the Owlery. He sighed dejectedly as he walked in, feeling the cool breeze coming through the glassless windows. He looked around for Hedwig, and couldn't see her until she landed on his shoulder, scaring half to death. Hedwig was truly his only friend he could confide. While she gave no advice or criticism, she still sat there and listened attentively while he spilled all of his problems. Her large amber eyes were always fixed upon his face as he told her about whatever was going on his life. The same was happening now as he told her about Draco, and what he was going through. ".I just don't know what to do about it, Hedwig. I need to talk to him, but I need to do it in a way so that know one knows about it. How could I do that?" Hedwig looked at him, her large round eyes boring into his and then she stuck out her leg. "I don't have a letter to send you." Harry trailed off. A bright smile appeared on his face before looking for a scrap piece of paper and something to write with. Miraculously, he found some lying on this floor, rumpled up in the corner. The paper had already been written on, but he didn't care. He only needed to use a small piece.  
He wrote avidly and then tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Now make sure he gets this at breakfast." Harry said, while stroking her feathers. Hedwig flew out the window and down around the Great Hall so she could see when she could deliver it.  
Harry rushed down the stairs, feeling much relieved. 


	5. Confessions

A while later, students began filing into the Great Hall, including Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle tagging along behind. They sat down in their respective places at the Slytherin table and began to eat breakfast. It was still rather early, and mail would not arrive until more students had taken their seats and began eating.  
Draco sat down at his table dejectedly and barely ate anything. He merely pushed his food back and forth on the plate, looking melancholy. Crabbe and Goyle could not figure out what had gotten their 'boss' so depressed. They were rather confused about how to go and cheer him up, since they didn't know what was wrong with him in the first place.  
Time passed unknowingly to Draco. He was staring at his plate, thinking about how beautiful Harry's eyes were when a large snowy white owl landed in front of him, sticking out his leg where a letter addressed to him was attached. He took it tentatively, for he did not recognize the owl or the handwriting. He opened the letter up and read the 6 letter message:  
  
'Room of Requirement at midnight"  
  
Harry  
  
Draco smiled to himself and pocketed the letter before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. He was walking so fast he did not see Harry stare at him as he walked through the large double doors at the front of the hall.  
  
During classes that day, Draco thought about Harry and what he could possibly want at midnight in a room that few people knew existed. *Oh I hope he gives me good news* He only saw Harry once during the day, during Potions, and nearly lashed out at Professor Snape when he told Harry that he couldn't fathom how Harry had made an 'Outstanding' on his Potions O.W.L. As the night drew closer, Draco could barely contain his excitement for what the evening would bring. He went to bed early as to give off the appearance that he was tired, and when it was a quarter till midnight, he set off for the Room of Requirement. Finally getting to the seventh floor with a minute to spare, he found the Room of Requirement and opened the door. He stepped into a cozy place with two armchairs, a fire place and enough food for two. *Maybe we could use that food for something else* he thought.  
  
He was still looking around when a low voice called out to him. He turned and looked at comfy bed in the corner and saw Harry sitting on the edge of it. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. He was speechless at how beautiful Harry looked, with those shocking green eyes boring into his own. "I understand you wished to speak with me" Draco said. "Yes that is correct. We need to talk about..us" Draco gulped at the tone of Harry's voice. He could feel rejection running towards him and shoving itself into his stomach. "Please sit down Draco" Harry said, patting the bed next to him.  
  
Draco breathed in deep before sitting down next to the black haired God on the bed. He bowed his head, bracing himself for the cold slap of rejection he knew Harry was going to give him. Harry looked at Draco, and seeing that Draco's head was lowered, he reached over and lifted it up so that Draco's eyes could meet his. When their heads were level, Harry leaned over and placed a soft, meaningful kiss on Draco's lips. Draco's eyes flew open in shock when he was kissed. He certainly wasn't expecting this! Could this mean what he thought it meant? "Draco", Harry began. "I'm breaking up with Ginny" Shock was evident on Draco's face when he heard this. Of all the things he expected to hear tonight, that wasn't it, So he did the only logical thing. "Why?" "Because I've found someone who surpasses her" Draco felt his heart sinking. It couldn't possibly be him. There was just no way. "I don't think I realized it until you kissed me on the train, but I now realize all those feelings that I confused for hatred were actually attraction and love. And that's it, Draco. I love you" Draco almost jumped for joy when he heard those words. They were like the most beautiful music! He leaned over and firmly placed his lips on Harry's while wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry returned the gesture by placing his hands on Draco's waist and gently opening his mouth so he could slide his tongue in to play with Draco's. They leaned back on the bed and fell asleep sometime later in each other's arms. 


	6. Suspicions

Harry awoke the next morning, just as the alarm clock on the table next to the bed rang shrilly. He glanced around the room, not really registering where he was until he looked down and found Draco sleeping next to him in the bed. He smiled as he replayed the events of last night in his head, when Draco yawned quietly and stretched. His blonde was completely disheveled, a few strands falling across his face. Harry reached over and brushed the hair away from Draco's eyes, smiling gently as he did so. He leaned over and kissed Draco's lips softly, his hand gently stroking his cheek. He stiffened slightly as he felt Draco's hand slide under his shirt and caress the skin of his bare chest.

"Love, we have to stop. Classes start soon, and we need to get ready," Harry said, trying desperately to stop Draco's roaming hands, which were now toying with the button at the top of his pants.

"Please can't we just skip classes and stay in here all day?" Draco asked, his eyes pleading with Harry as he managed to undo the button and was beginning to unzip them. Harry paused Draco's eager hands and kissed him slowly and sensually, before slowly climbing out of bed to the dresser off in the far corner, which had sprung up magically when Harry willed it to be there.

Draco pouted before reluctantly climbing out of bed to where Harry was and gently swatted him on the butt. Harry smiled at him softly, before rummaging through the drawers and finding clothes for each of them to wear. Harry handed Draco his clothes and then went back to the bed and proceeded to change into his. Draco watched in awe, as Harry stripped off his shirt, revealing a slightly muscular back, smooth and tan and just waiting for Draco to run his fingers over it. He quickly turned away and began getting dressed himself as Harry slipped off his pants.

They waited at the doorway before slipping off in opposite directions unnoticed and made their ways to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and was promptly bombarded with questions from Ron as soon as he sat down.

"Where were you this morning?" Ron asked menacingly. Hermione sat there, reading a book, but was really listening to their conversation intently.

"I was mailing a letter to Lupin." Harry said simply, quickly making note in his mind to remember to send a letter to him later on in the day.

Ron stared at him skeptically before eating the rest of his breakfast in silence. They soon made their way to Charms, walking in awkward silence, until Hermione spoke up as they reached Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"You know, he was extremely worried about you this morning, when he went to wake you up and you weren't in your bed," said Hermione, as Ron walked past the both of them into the classroom. "Well, worried was an understatement. He was absolutely beside himself."

"Well, why? I've been missing before, and he's never been worried then!"

"He has, he's just never expressed it to you. He was extremely worried this time because we overheard some Slytherins talking on the way to breakfast this morning, and they said that Draco had gone missing, too. You didn't happen to see him did you?"

"No, I hadn't," said Harry quickly, perhaps a little too quickly because his response caused Hermione to raise one of her eyebrows suspiciously. Harry sighed loudly and walked into the classroom. He could never let anyone find out about his affairs with Draco, especially Ron and Hermione. He took a seat next to Ron, and apologized for scaring him this morning, but was cut short as Professor Flitwick walked into the room and announced the beginning of class.


End file.
